Presuppose
by Princess Mononoke 503
Summary: I saw someone do this and wanted to try. It's supposed to be a drabble but it get's less drabbley towards the end. I dunno. I tried


** Presuppose**

**pre·sup·pose [prē-sə-ˈpōz]**

verb

**1.**To be based on the idea that something is true or will happen

**2.**To require or depend on (something) in order to be true or to exist

**3.**To suppose beforehand

**4. **To require as an antecedent in logic or fact

**war-like**

She could see it in his eyes sometimes, the blood-lust, the anger. Sometimes this frightened her, other times there was nothing more comforting than the fire in his eyes.

**responsible**

He tried to hold back from the what he felt. She was newly an adult and he was older. They would never be accepted.

**rounded**

She was so confusing to him, all of her traits and actions contradicted each other, yet still seemed to blend perfectly. He supposed that was what made her special.

**bag**

Sometimes, when they would battle, he would entertain the idea of just snatching her up. He would take her someplace else, a place where there was no conflict between them.

**highlight**

As his feelings grew, he began to realize he no longer cared for his plans. He only continued them so that she might keep coming around. She, likewise, found herself caring less and less about the fate of others.

**found**

He had come so far with his team, only to watch her tear it all down. He should feel sad, but he finds himself feeling more relieved than anything.

**shed**

It's all over now, it has been for awhile. She has done everything she set out to accomplish, she was an unrivaled champion and an amazing coordinator, everyone loved her, but she felt so empty. Sometimes she vented all of these things to her pokemon, as they exchanged knowing looks with one another.

**nympholepsy**

He could feel himself slipping into a sort of madness. His thoughts were plagued with images of her.

**orange**

Sometimes when she traveled she ended up at port cities. The sunsets there were always so vibrant. The different colors over the sea always reminded her of him.

**mundane**

Her life wasn't enough anymore. She needed more of what life had to offer. She needed him.

**decoy**

Her friends thought about stopping her but they knew she was unhappy. They agreed to help her leave without getting caught.

**fair**

He cursed how beautiful she was, the way she shone in the moonlight driving him mad. Whenever he told her how beautiful she was, she never believed him. He never stopped trying to make her believe though.

**tress**

They sat in his apartment snuggled under a blanket on his couch. He twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers and neither one could think of anything more perfect than that moment.

**sloppy**

Their first kiss was messy and un-coordinated. He was wound up from waiting so long and she fumbled, not knowing what to do with herself. It suited them perfectly.

**second**

Their second kiss was a wonderful accident, one of those comical happenings only found in shoujo manga. May, fluttering around excitedly, slipped on a rug and fell into him. That was it. That was their second kiss.

**drug**

She couldn't get enough of him. Even though she knew she would see him again soon, thoughts of him flooded her mind constantly. Being with him sent her into a blissful high and she always came running back for more.

**pitch**

He sat in a chair with his head between his hands. May was currently in the shower. And she was fucking singing. He knew love was blind, but he wished it were deaf too.

**envy**

It was one of those days when she went out by herself. As she strolled along shopping, she couldn't help but be jealous of the couples that could walk about so freely, without having to worry about what other's would think.

***WHOOP WHOOP* (Police sirens) The following content is lemonish. If you don't like that kind of stuff then skip over it. I'll put another one of these in when it's over.**

**misbehave**

Accidents happen. No matter how careful a person is, accidents do happen. So when she exited the bathroom in only a towel, her hair still wet and water dripping down her in tantalizing patterns... Well, Archie just couldn't hold back anymore

**zipper**

He watched her acutely as she pushed him down, not once breaking eye-contact. He was by no means submissive, but she was new at this. He didn't want to scare her, and as she reached slowly, unsurely, towards his zipper, he was interested as to where she would take this.

**Yeah ok, it's over now.**

**essence**

She snuggled up to him, breathing in his scent, breathing the mix of everything that made him him. He smelled like the sea, like the salt and fresh breeze of the ocean, and oddly, like the forest as well. Most of all though, he smelt like home.

**guillotine**

He would be the death of her, she could tell. She looked over as he was lifting something just in time to see the muscles in his back ripple with the strain. He finished with whatever it was he was doing and plopped down on the couch beside her, pulling her to sit on his lap at the same time. Yes, he would surely be the death of her.

**cry**

Their first major fight was horrible. He was cranky because of the heat wave and she was pmsing, not a good mix. When he exploded, she just screamed right back and eventually ran off in tears. Immediately feeling bad he went after her but... he couldn't find her.

**efface**

A week. She had been gone for an entire week. When she had first left, he had figured that she would come back eventually after she calmed down but now... he wasn't so sure that she was coming back at all. Now the bed that smelled so much like her was nostalgic... and painful. This was so much worse than being apart the first time and it was all his fault. He needed to get her back and he needed to do it soon.

**effective**

He had been looking everywhere and she knew that. Shelly had kind of called her and yelled at her for disappearing, but that fight had just been too much. He had said things he never should have said. But that didn't mean that she didn't miss him too. Maybe she would drop some hints as to where she would be. There was a festival coming up in Dewford after all.

**kimono**

He had noticed the signs immediately. When he was looking for her, he had asked her friends where they thought she might be countless times. They kept saying they didn't know but that they were excited for the upcoming festival and everyone was going to be there. They weren't very subtle. He sighed deeply. Festivals were his least favorite things, they were always so overcrowded, but she was worth it. As he wove his way through the festival he spotted her. She was breathtaking. He froze where he stood, taking all of her in. Her brown hair was done in a fancy up-do and she wore a salmon yukata with yellow flowers. It suited her perfectly.

**balance**

He waisted no time in making his way to her, pushing through the crown that seemed to fight him at every step. He could see her so clearly and then-

he finally reached her. Not missing a beat, he enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry", he said "I'm so fucking sorry". And that was all it took. She returned his embrace and smiled up at him, showing that she forgave him.

**fasten**

Archie hated Valentines day but after his screw-up a few months ago he was not taking any chances. He had gone shopping, enlisting shelly to help him, for the perfect gift and he had definitely found it. She was more of a tomboy than anything else but as soon as he saw it he knew she had to have it. Later that night, when she wasn't paying attention he slipped behind her and fastened the clasp behind her neck. She jolted a bit in surprise but all thought left her as she looked down to see it. It was a small pendant of an eevee, one of her favorite pokemon, and it felt perfect. She smiled up at him lovingly, knowing without a doubt that this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

**Heyyyyy so this took me longer than I thought it would. I saw someone else do this and I really wanted to try it. For those of you who follow me for my other stories: I promise that I am working on them. I just kind of ran out of ideas. Updates are in progress though.**

**Hope you enjoyed~**

**Feel free to review or if you just wanna chat my pm box is always an option ^-^**


End file.
